The Z Legacy
by NAGILLUM3210
Summary: After several long years, Trunks had finally defeated the Androids and restored peace to the Earth. As the last Z-Fighter of his time, Trunks takes it upon himself to take on the mantle of Earth's protector and restore the ranks of the Z-Fighters. But can the new ones live up to the old ones? This is The Z-Legacy. Read and Review! Updates every week.
1. Reawakening An Old Friend

The Z Legacy

Chapter 1: Reawakening An Old Friend

**New Beginnings Saga**

**Rebuilding Earth Arc Part 1**

June 18th, Age 784.

He had finally done it. After so many years of torture that the Androids had put him under, Trunks had finally defeated them and ended the nightmare. Following a few days after was none other then Cell himself who intended on stealing his time machine and getting to the past to absorb the Androids. Trunks had laid waste to Cell as well. Now the Earth could rest again for a while, before the inevitable happened and the Earth was once again threatened. A few weeks had past since Trunks defeated Gero's creations and spent them training none stop. He was almost as strong as Goku was during the Cell Games, but Gohan and Cell were still far above him and Trunks had a long way to go to pick up the slack to catch up to that kind of power. He intended on reaching Super Saiyan 2 and beyond.

But there was still a problem. It didn't matter how strong Trunks managed to get, he wouldn't be able to protect the Earth without allies. But, a even bigger problem stood in the way. The Androids had killed off most of the world's martial artists. Trunks already had two people in mind to help him protect Earth, and it was a start but as Earth's threats grew greater in power, the more allies he would need. Speaking of allies, Trunks was on his way to recruit someone at the moment, but he had to make a stop first.

On an Island far out to sea, one not to far from Master Roshi's island, stood nine graves. The spot was chosen because the Androids hardly ventured out to the small Islands for their "fun". As Trunks flew through the sky, the island slowly came into view. After spotting it, he slowly began to descend downward to it and gently landed on his feet in the field. He walked across the field until the nine graves came into view, and the names on the graves were those of the Z-Fighters. Goku who had fallen ill to a virus and passed away, and Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and of course Gohan who had fallen to the Androids. As he walked up to it, Trunks bent down on one knee and slowly unsheathed his sword. Placing down in front of him, Trunks knelt his head down in a prayer like motion.

"Thank you, everyone. I may not have met you in this time, but meeting you in the past has inspired me to keep on fighting for a better future. I'm sorry that this happened to you guys, but you can rest in peace now that I have defeated the Androids. Thank you father, Goku and especially you Gohan. Thank you all, and I promise I promise to keep the Earth safe from now on." Trunks says.

Satisfied, Trunks stood back up on two feet. After placing his sword back in the scabbard, Trunks began to levitate in the air before flying north toward his next destination. Hopefully it was time to reawaken an old friend.

- The Z Legacy -

West City. Home of the Briefs Family and one of the largest corporations in the world. For many years like any other city, the Western Capital was prosperous and full of life until the Androids arrived. For seventeen long years it became a waste land like any other city or town on Earth. But that all changed three weeks ago when Trunks defeated the Androids and since word of the Androids had spread quickly, people had come out of hiding and had begun to do their part to help rebuild. And at the center of it all was none other then the genius Bulma Briefs the true hero. If she hadn't designed the time machine, who knows how much longer the Earth would be under siege for.

As many could imagine, Capsule Corps heiress was quite relieved when many of her old employees who had gone into hiding with their families had come back after the Androids defeat and practically begged for their jobs back. It was so much of a relief that Bulma had accepted right away because many people were turning to her for capsules containing homes, supplies, tools and even food. It had been so long since she ran the company and she knew she was going to be under quite a bit of stress with all the rebuilding being done and she knew she wouldn't get a whole lot of help from Trunks who maintained that he needed to train in order to better protect from future threats. He had both his father and Gohan in him in terms of his personality.

"Mrs. Briefs, where would you like this box of tool capsules to go?" A man asked in the doorway to her office.

Bulma had been day dreaming by staring into an old photo, her arms crossed on the desk. "Huh?" she replied. "Oh bring them to Mr. Jenkins outside. His crew will be working all day on city hall."

The man nodded and walked off. Bulma sighed and went back to staring at the photo. It was one during happier times, one before the Androids arrived, before Goku and the others had all died, before poor young Gohan had lost his innocence and was forced to become a full time warrior.

She picked up the photo from the corner of her desk and fiddled with it in her fingers. Silent tears rolled down her eyes as she silently made a vow to herself.

"_I wish you all could be here to experience this world with me now, Goku, Gohan and you...Vegeta. I promise I'll do all I can to help this world prosper again."_ She thought to herself before placing the photo back down.

She stood up from her desk before proceeding to walk outside in the hallway. While walking down the hallway toward the Briefs family's personal kitchen, she thought about what Trunks had told her earlier. A peaceful Android? Maybe there hope for this world after all. This was something she had to see for herself. She then decided that while Trunks was away for the hour, it was time to get started on dinner. Kami only knew how much those Saiyans could eat.

- The Z Legacy -

Trunks' mission was a simple one. Ever since he had gotten back from the past, his mind kept wandering to the strange peaceful Android he met in the past, Android 16. It was hard for Trunks to believe at first that there could exist an Android who defied Dr. Gero's programming and actually loved peace and nature as opposed to Seventeen and Eighteen. Having spent his time training and occasionally pondering who could be left to help him defend Earth, Trunks never got the chance to investigate Gero's lab in his time until now. He was slightly worried that Sixteen could be evil in this time like Seventeen and Eighteen because the latter Android's had proved to be somewhat good in the past timeline but Trunks had figured that this was due to Cell's interference which never gave Seventeen and Eighteen the chance to rampage and be evil like they were in his future. However, if Trunks could gain a strong ally at a moment's notice, it was Sixteen.

As Trunks flew over the mountains surrounding West City, he immediately spotted the location of the lab. He remembered exactly where to find it after finding it with Krillin in the past. It was hard to miss as well, as the rubble from the destroyed laboratory surrounded the immediate area as clear as day. Trunks levitated downward and landed on top of the rubble, and then he spotted it. After removing some rubble out of the way, Trunks saw the crooked ladder that lead to the basement of Gero's lab.

"This is it..." Trunks muttered to himself as he climbed on to the ladder and began his descent.

As Trunks made it to the bottom of the ladder, the room before him was dimly lit. A small light on the ceiling flickered and provided enough light for Trunks to see around the lab. He wondered for a moment how a light was still working after all this time, but he decided not to ponder it. There was no point, the crazed scientist obviously had a back up generator running everything from behind the scenes, or maybe it was the super computer. The same super computer that stood before Trunks, it's many lights flickering and glittering with a low humming sound coming from it. Beside it lay two capsule pods with wires attached to the computer along with Cell's incubation pod which lay in pieces on the ground.

"So this computer is just as responsible for all the hardships Earth has faced over the years..."

Looking down at the pods, Trunks notices one the label's reads "#16". Trunks grins as he see's the familiar spiked ginger hair of Android 16. He then turns to see the other capsule pod bearing the label of "#19". Peering through the tinted glass, Trunks see the familiar white chubby child like face that he had seen when he arrived in the past for a second time. It was the same Android his father had destroyed.

Trunks raises his hand and points it toward the super computer. "This is for all the pain and suffering you have caused. Your reign of terror ends here with the destruction of this computer. No more evil Androids will be the result of this mechanical abomination." Trunks says as he thinks of the crazed scientist.

He fires an energy blast which flies right through the super computer, consuming it in flames and causing it to burst into several pieces. The lights on the Capsule pods flicker out and the humming sound slowly dies out. Without warning, both the pods slowly begin to open up. The first out is the chubby faced Android 19 who looks around the room before laying eyes on Trunks who remains unfazed by the Android.

Nineteen grins wickedly before letting out a childish laugh. "Heh heh, you will be a good waking up meal." It says as it climbs out of the pod.

Trunks smirks in return before mockingly waving his hand. "Bring it on you piece of trash."

Nineteen stands on the cold hard floor and squints his face in anger at Trunks before wickedly grinning again. "You don't know who I am, but I know all of your secrets, Trunks. The data shows that you are no match for Androids Seventeen and Eighteen and myself. Prepare to die."

Nineteen sprints forward in what seems like slow motion to Trunks. Trunks merely cocks his arm back and clenches his hand into a fist.

"I came here for a more important matter. I don't have time to deal with an outdated model such as yourself. Goodbye." Trunks says before dashing forward and punching Nineteen's head clean off.

Android 19's head flies across the room before hitting the wall and then the floor. In the same manner as it did when Vegeta destroyed him in the alternate timeline, it's head rolls across the floor, wearing a very shocked expression. Trunks stares at the Android's lifeless body on the floor before a voice breaks him out of his trance.

"Impressive. There aren't very many humans on this planet that are capable of the feat that you have just pulled off."

"Huh?" Trunks looks up to see Android Sixteen standing before him.

Exactly like the Android of the past, Sixteen stares down at him with an unreadable stoic expression. Trunks then notices that Sixteen looks slightly worse for wear. His orange hair is a bit ruffled and his armor is cracked.

"Android Sixteen..." Trunks mutters in reply. Trunks prepares a slight defensive stance just in case before the stoic Android interrupts him.

"Do not worry, Trunks. You have no reason to fear me. I have sensed your power from before and I know that I don't stand a chance against you, not that I would try anything anyways. You would know this to be true as well considering your trip through time." Sixteen replies.

This causes the shocked Saiyan to drop into a real defensive stance. "How do you know about my trip to the past?" Trunks angrily questions.

Sixteen slowly points his finger upward. Trunks eyes shift to the left where he see's what looks like a mosquito floating near him. As Trunks turns his head to get a full glimpse, he begins to notice it's mechanical properties.

"Dr. Gero's tracking device. It's how he gained information on Goku and the others and it's how he extracted DNA from the Earth's greatest fighters to create Cell." Sixteen explains.

"I see..." Trunks replies. He flips a finger and incinerates the tracking device almost instantaneously with a finger beam before turning back to face Sixteen. "What...happened to you?"

Sixteen continues to maintain his stoic expression as his eyes bore into Trunks. "The damage I have sustained is the direct result of me challenging my brother and sister, Seventeen and Eighteen to a fight."

Trunks raises an eyebrow. "You challenged them to a fight? When was this?"

"Back in the early days of their rampage. The tracking device brought me information on the destruction spree they've been causing as well as the deaths of Earth's warriors. I intended to stop them and although I'm stronger then them in a one on one battle, their combined power was too much for me to handle. After that I figured I'd wait until Cell was finished his evolution and let him absorb the Androids before using my self destruct bomb to take Cell out and in turn, my brother and sister as well. Waiting would cost many lives in the process but it would've been necessary in the long-term for the future. Besides I always assumed that Gohan would defeat them. I could sense his amazing potential, it's a shame he couldn't release it. I'm deeply ashamed of all the suffering my siblings have caused, and I've been using my powers ever since to help local villages and small towns." Sixteen explains.

"I...I see." Trunks replies. He's at a loss for words, and he can't help but agree with the fact that this Sixteen was very much like the one he met in the past. Maybe his theory about Seventeen and Eighteen was right after all.

"Because of the tracking device, I knew you would be coming here today as well. What is it that you want from me, Trunks?" Sixteen asks.

Trunks is snapped out of his stupor and directly faces Sixteen. "Well as you know, Earth's greatest defenders have all been killed. There's really no one left on this planet that I am aware of that possess strength anywhere close to what you and I possess. I need allies. When I traveled back in time, I met you Sixteen. I know that you love nature and peace, but does that apply to humans as well?"

For the first time during their entire conversation, Sixteen's stoic expression turns into a smile. "Of course, I love all the humans as well. I assume you want me to help you defend Earth? If so, it would be a great pleasure. It will truly be fulfilling to undo all the damage caused by my siblings."

Trunks nods. "Just one more thing then." Trunks lets out a yell as a golden aura surrounds him. Trunks' hair shoots outward and becomes a shining golden colour as his eyes slowly turn teal. Having ascended to his mastered Super Saiyan state, Trunks focuses his attention on Sixteen one more time. "Can you scan my power level, Sixteen? You can see that I am stronger, right?"

Sixteen nods in confirmation. "Yes, you are much stronger then Dr. Gero could have ever imagined."

Trunks powers down, and his eyes and hair return to normal. "I'm giving you the chance because I've already seen what your like during my trip to the past. Sorry about that, but I need to make sure you aren't like your 'brother and sister' and will end up causing harm to others later on. If you act out in any way, I won't hesitate to destroy you as I did to the other Androids."

Sixteen nods once again. "You have nothing to worry about from me, Trunks. I completely understand your terms. Now that Dr. Gero is long gone, whatever you say, I will do."

Trunks grins. "Well, we should get going now. My mother is probably going to get worried soon. Also I'm sure that she's more then capable of making repairs to your body."

As Trunks and Sixteen leave the lab, the two wait for a moment and fire more energy blasts at the ruins of the crazed doctor's lab, incinerating all evidence of Gero's works on Sixteen's suggestion.

- The Z Legacy -

"Mother, I'm home!" Trunks called as he walked down one of the many hallways of Capsule Corp. The smell of dinner instantly filled his nostrils and his stomach gave a low growl.

"Trunks! Finally, I was beginning to get...AHH!" Bulma had appeared from one of the many doors which led to the Briefs families personal kitchen and was immediately greeted by the sight of Trunks and a very large imposing figure by his side. "...is this...the Android you were talking about?" Bulma asks as she peers up at the tall Android.

Trunks nods and smiles. "You have nothing to worry about, mother. Yes, this is Android Sixteen. The one who had joined forces with Goku and the others to take down Cell."

The tall Android walks forward and extends his hand to Bulma, causing her to back up slightly. "Hello, Bulma. It is nice to meet you. I was told that you could repair the damages done to me."

Bulma relaxes her composure and shakes Sixteen's hand. She couldn't help but feel hesitant at first due to their bad experiences with Androids, however she believes her son so she shakes it off. "You're pretty polite for an Android. Nice to meet you to, Sixteen. I'll see what I can do, just let me finish dinner here first for Trunks."

- The Z Legacy -

"Well, what do you think?" Bulma asks with enthusiasm.

A few hours after Bulma began repairs on Sixteen, Trunks came inside her laboratory to see the progress. Of course his genius mother had managed to repair all the dents and cracks in Sixteen's armor as well removal of the dirt and grim on his body, but she had made some other changes as well. Sixteen's armor was now painted a regular blue colour and instead of the Red Ribbon Army Insignia, it now bore a Capsule Corp. logo.

Trunks smiles as he leans against the door frame, "It's look great mother, just fine." Trunks features immediately sharpen as heads toward the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma calls after him.

Trunks looks back at her and tenses up slightly. "To train..."

Bulma sighs and rests her arms on one of the lab tables. "Trunks...that's all you've been doing since you got back. Training this...training that. Can't you take a break for once and just relax?"

Trunks turns away and faces the wall. His reply comes out in a loud whisper. "You know I can't do that, mother. Ever since Gohan died, the fate of the world has rested on my shoulders and it still does. The Androids may be gone, but it's only the beginning. The Red Ribbon Army...King Piccolo...father and his Saiyan comrades, Frieza and then the Androids. What's next?"

Bulma sighs again and pulls out a chair from under the table. "Have a seat, Trunks. Talk to me, I'm your mother. I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk much since you got back."

Trunks hesitates for a moment before walking over to the chair and taking a seat. Bulma sits down opposite of him in another chair with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong, Trunks?" Bulma asks in a soft motherly tone.

Trunks crosses his arms and stares at the floor. "If you must know, I'm stressed right now. I've spent the last four years training to save humanity from extinction. Now that I've succeeded, I've realized for the first time that I'm all alone when it comes to fighting! Think about mother, Goku's gone..." Bulma frowns at this. "...he isn't coming to save the day anymore like he use to. Father, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and...Gohan. I'm sorry if I'm worrying you mother, but I have to train I have to increase my strength. From all the stories I've heard of your past enemies, it seems like there as an increase in how powerful every new enemy we face is. As if the Androids weren't enough, all these years while the Androids were wreaking havoc an even more terrifying creation; Cell was waiting to be unleashed onto the world. As one of the few remaining people on this planet who can defend it, I owe it to the people to be there for them. There's no team of Z-Fighters anymore, at least not for right now. If anyone else had potential on this planet, Gohan or I would have sensed them long ago."

"You're wrong about one thing, Trunks. You are not alone." called a robotic voice.

Both Trunks and Bulma turn to face to the operating table that Sixteen currently occupies. The peaceful creation slowly sits upright and turns to face the mother and son. "I am still here. Just because you haven't sensed them, doesn't mean there aren't people out there who have potential. But I promise that I will help you defend the Earth with my life, Trunks." Sixteen says.

"Sixteen..." Trunks mutters.

Bulma smiles and turns back to face Trunks. "Look's like you have one dependable already, and it's only almost been a month since you defeated those other Androids. And Sixteen could be your training partner! Which means you don't have to train all the time, you'd get better results from having a partner right?"

Trunks snaps his head back toward his mother with a shocked expression, still processing what Sixteen had told him. "Yeah, that's true..."

"Also you're wrong about nobody else having potential. What about Gokan? I know he's young and Chi-Chi would disapprove, but Videl could be convinced on the other hand." Bulma suggests.

"I hadn't thought of that. I guess because getting it past Chi-Chi is going to be hard." Trunks replies.

Trunks began to think about two other people in his life, whom he hadn't seen in a few months due to being hospitalized by the Androids from his encounter with them before he went to the past. But there was one big secret he hid from Goku, Gohan and the others when he traveled back in time. Who knew if they would ever meet because of the timeline changes, but Trunks had kept the fact to himself that the Gohan of his time had a girlfriend that lived with him and his mother after the death of the Ox-King from old age. It was a welcoming change for Chi-Chi who had lost her husband and father and eventually her son. The poor woman couldn't catch a break from all the pain brought on her by the Androids reign.

But then something wonderful had happened. Around a year before Gohan had died, Videl had revealed that she was pregnant, and though it was tough to bring a child into their destroyed world, it was a welcome miracle for the Son family. After Gohan's death at the hands of the Androids, Chi-Chi had swore to keep her grandson Gokan away from all the dangers of the world. But if he was Gohan's son...there is some serious potential to be harnessed.

"Well, why don't you take the next few nights off. Until then you can figure out how you're going to convince Chi-Chi to let you train, Gokan, which leads me to the next thing I have to tell you."

Trunks perks up at this. "What is it?"

"You'll never guess who I talked to yesterday. I was waiting until tonight to tell you." Bulma says with happiness.

Trunks raises an eyebrow and uncrosses his arms. "Don't leave me in suspense, who?"

"Master Roshi! I know we haven't seen him in a few years, well since Gohan's funeral. But the main thing is that he's doing okay, he's alive and kicking. We made plans to have a get together, at Kame House. I'm calling Chi-Chi tomorrow to let her know, and invite her. It's been so long since the old gang...got together." Bulma says with a sad grin. It's still hard for to believe the way things turned out with most of her old friends now having moved on in the next life, but at least there were those who remained. "Its three days from now on Thursday, so don't plan any training! You got that, mister?" Bulma says with a wave of her finger in Trunks' face.

Trunks puts his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, that's fine. Besides, I have some plans that could take up time over the next few days. But don't worry, I'll definitely be coming to Kame House. I can't wait to see the others again." In addition to training and thinking of potential allies, Trunks had something else on his mind. When he traveled back in time, Goku had used Instant Transmission to go to the Namekian's new home world. From there he brought back a boy named Dende who then became Earth's New Guardian. Trunks didn't possess the technique, and even though he was capable of basic telepathy, it wasn't enough to reach the heavens and contact King Kai who is the only one by this point that could point him in the right direction. It was all frustrating to Trunks, but then again, his mind wander to someone who might be able to help.

"Oh yeah, I offered you up to help with the construction taking place around the city. Since your obviously the strongest person on the planet, you'd be a great help for sure." Bulma beams before turning to Sixteen. "You wouldn't mind helping, would you?"

The Android shakes his head. "It would be a pleasure to help the people of this planet. My siblings have caused too much pain and suffering, this is the only way I can make up for what they've done, in addition to helping Trunks defend Earth's inhabitants from any future threats."

Trunks shakes his head. "There's no point mother, using my strength would just draw too much attention to me and my powers. I prefer to live in peace when I'm not fighting or training, not be hounded by countless people asking me how I acquired the powers I did. I already told you as well, I'm going to get back the Dragon Balls and we can wish to restore the damage as well anyone who died within the realm of a year."

Bulma sighs and frowns. "How many times have we been over this, Trunks? The Dragon Balls are long gone. I want them back as much as you do, but we don't know where the Namekian's are. It could take years before we ever find them. Plus, didn't you say that Goku needed that God's help, King was his name?...to help him find out where they are. I hate to say it, but it's hopeless. Are efforts would be better spent helping around while we still can."

Trunks smiles, which confuses Bulma. Trunks looks up at her and grins. "I'm disappointed to hear that. Weren't you the one who told me when I was younger to never give up hope? Wasn't it you who said that no situation is too hopeless to overcome? Well, mom? I know I have no idea where they are, I know I can't contact King Kai, but there might be someone on this planet who can. And in a few days time, I will seek out his help. Trust me, mom, the Dragon Balls will be back and Earth will be in better shape before you know it. I promise."

Power Levels

Trunks – 185,000,000

Super Saiyan Trunks – 9,250,000,000

Sixteen – 535,000,000

Nineteen – 90,000,000


	2. Friend or Foe?

The Z Legacy

Chapter 2

"Friend or Foe?"

**New Beginnings Saga**

**Rebuilding Earth Arc Part 2**

June 19th, Age 784.

Trunks awoke early the next morning, his constant thoughts gave him a hard time falling asleep. His thoughts mostly centered around the Androids and everything he had been through. Although he saw Sixteen sacrifice himself against Cell in the past, he still found it to be very difficult to trust Sixteen because of the fact that he was an Android, and he already saw what the Androids were capable of. He just hoped that he would never fall under a similar situation again, or even worse, he couldn't let Earth be destroyed after everything everyone had been through. It was a time of new beginnings, and humanity was looking to be rebuild, and he wouldn't let anything stand in the way of that.

As he left flew over West City early that morning, he could see the construction crew already hard at work rebuilding West City anew. This sight brought a smile to his face, for the first time he was experiencing

peace in his broken future and it was refreshing compared to all the hardships he had to face. Trunks had flew over to small area in the 439 Mountain area, close to Mount Paozu and the Son Family Home and began to undergo some training.

Before he went Super Saiyan, he had opted to the start with a meditation first. His mentor Gohan had always stressed the importance of a meditation before a training session, and so did Gohan's mentor; Piccolo, before him. Trunks had followed that routine every time he trained because it worked, and Trunks could always focus his energy better during training after a good meditation.

"That's about enough for now..." Trunks says as he lands on the ground and powers down from his Super Saiyan state.

He had been training for a few hours, and now it was time to head home and get some breakfast before the long day of helping with construction around the city. Today would be the ultimate test for Android Sixteen to prove if he would really be an ally or a potential threat.

- The Z Legacy -

When Trunks landed in West City, he was quite surprised to find Capsule Corporation in one piece. It was surprising because just earlier this morning, there were several cracks in it and a large hole at the top and it had been that way for several years. Well, basically since he could remember since the Androids had destroyed West City long before he was old enough to understand what was going on.

As he walked into the large dome shaped building, his mother was already there to greet him. "Trunks! Out training again, I see?" She says, eyeing him up and down.

Trunks looked down at his torn clothes and gave sheepish grin. "Well, yeah. It's going to continue to be a regular thing. Like I said, I need to keep my strength up."

Bulma simply shakes her head and holds her hand out, a small capsule sits in her palm. "Well, here you go. I just dug this up when I was going through a box of old capsules."

Trunks takes it from his mother's hand and eyes it, before attempting to open it. However Bulma quickly stops him with speed that even Trunks didn't anticipate.

"Don't open it up, you'll destroy then entire hallway, Trunks!" Bulma scolds.

Trunks raises an eyebrow. "What does it contain?"

"It's a gravity chamber. One that I fixed for your father right before he...died." Bulma says the last part softly with a sad look in her eyes, before immediately trying to brighten her mood. "Anyways, your father always used it and he claimed he got good results from it, same with Goku. I figured it would help you with your training, and now maybe you can train less since it gives better results. And you focus on more important life matters, like getting a girlfriend." Bulma says with a wink.

Trunks blushes and quickly pockets the capsule. "Right...anyways, thanks mom. Appreciate it. By the way, where is Sixteen?"

Bulma motions for Trunks to follow her. The two walk into her laboratory and Bulma points toward one of the windows where Trunks sees Sixteen sitting against tree. Several birds and even squirrels come toward the peaceful Android and rest beside him.

"Look's like there's some truth after all to this Android being peaceful by nature." Bulma says, her tone lightens as she continues to talk. "I mean just look at him, I've never seen a non organic being attract nature like that. The wonders of artificial technology...it's amazing isn't it?"

Trunks his arms on the window sill and nods. "It certainly is. It has the power to destroy us all, yet at the same time it has the power to bring peace and prosperity to everything around it." Trunks smiles before turning to his mother.

Bulma then perks up and turns to Trunks. "I almost forgot to tell you, don't worry about using energy blasts in the gravity chamber. I installed that absorption your grandfather created for Goku's journey to Namek."

Trunks then laughs upon remembering a fond memory. "Remember when Grandpa said that once the world get's better that he wanted to use ki as the world's next renewable energy source?"

Bulma laughs as well. "Yeah, I remember that very well. Your grandfather had all sorts of crazy ideas, but I believe it's something he could have accomplished had he been given the chance. Without your grandfather, this company wouldn't exist."

- The Z Legacy -

_Trunks floated in the air, looking down upon yet another city destroyed in the Androids reign of terror. Trunks slowly floated down and landed on the cliff side. He allowed a small tear to roll down his face as he took the immense amount of destruction. He immediately turned around when he sensed a very familiar energy signature heading his way. Turning around just in time, Gohan landed on the ground beside him. Gohan ignored him for brief moment before turning to face Trunks, anger written all over his face._

"_Did you see them at all?" Gohan demanded through grit teeth._

_Trunks simply shook his head. "No...it was already destroyed by the time I got here." Trunks said in a soft voice._

_Gohan sighed and walked forward a bit, he crossed his arms and took in the damage around him before turning to face Trunks._

"_Trunks, why do you keep coming out here to every city that's been attacked? Day after day, abandoning your mother and making her worry half to death. Don't you realize yet how dangerous the Androids are? You could be killed or worse..."_

"_I'm well aware Gohan..." Trunks began saying._

"_No, you're not." Gohan cut him off. "If I can't beat them, what's make you think you stand any sort of chance against them? Trunks, you're not taking seriously."_

"_I AM!" Trunks yells, bursting into tears. "I can't just sit around and do nothing anymore! Is this the way life is supposed to be? So full of pain and suffering? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'D RATHER FIGHT AND DIE THEN WATCH THIS GO ON ANYMORE! Please Gohan, train me! Let me help you fight them and take them down? Don't those bastards gang up on you every time you gain the upperhand? Well, isn't it time they get what's coming for them? You've been fighting them since I was a baby! It need's to end!"  
_

_Gohan is silent for a moment, taken aback by Trunks' sudden outburst. "Fine, Trunks. Your mother wouldn't approve, but I guess she doesn't have to know." Gohan says with a smile, causing the young boy to smile as well. Gohan's expression then turns serious. "But you're still not ready to fight them, and you won't be until I say you are, is that understood?"_

_Trunks nods and wipes away his tears. "I understand, Gohan! Just please train me."_

_Gohan nods before facing the city. "I want you to take a good look at this city, Trunks."_

_Trunks stares in confusion before looking back at Gohan. "Why? What about it?"_

_Gohan stares down at Trunks. "I want you to never forget it's current condition. Remember it and remember it well. One day, this city won't be the same. It will be rebuilt, it will be full of life and be a thriving city once again. Someday Trunks, I promise you, the nightmare will be over. The Androids will get what's coming for them."_

_Trunks nods and stares at the destroyed city. "Gohan, what were things like before? During times of peace and prosperity, what was it like?"_

"_The best times of my life. Nothing is more important in life than family and friends. As long as you have them by your side, rooting you on, you can accomplish anything Trunks. You just have to...believe."_

…

Trunks lifted the beam upright with relative ease. Many of the onlookers stared with shocked faces, unable to comprehend how a simple teenager was so strong.

Trunks looks over at them and gives a glare that would've made his father proud. "What are you guys looking at? Shouldn't you be working like the rest of us?" Trunks walks over and grabs some bolts as well as wrench as he begins to think of the gravity of his actions. _"Hiding my powers it tougher then I thought, I already gave people a reason to believe that I am the Golden Fighter. I need to be more cautious and not reveal too much."_

The onlookers look gobsmacked for a second before going back to work. However, every few seconds they cast a glance toward Trunks. The construction manger approaches Trunks with a grin as Trunks easily screw in the bolts and tightens them.

"That's amazing, son. That beam must weight about 750 pounds, I don't know how you stood it up so easily." He comments.

Trunks gives a nervous laugh. "Well, I come from a long line of people with strong backs."

The construction manager chuckles and nods. "How would you like to join out construction team permanently, we have many great jobs to offer! What do you say?"

Trunks shakes his head. "Sorry, but I already have a job at the Capsule Corporation. Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

The construction manager shakes his head. "That's a shame, we could use someone like you." And with that he walks off.

At the sound of cheering, Trunks turns around to see Sixteen lifting two beams at once into place. Several of the helpers cheer Sixteen on as he easily lifts them into place. Trunks sighs and rests against a beam for a minute when he hears screaming.

"Trunks! Did you hear that?" Sixteen calls to him.

Trunks runs up to him and nods. "I did, I can sense two energy signatures in distress that way." Trunks says pointing behind him.

The two nod and run off in the direction of the distressed energy signatures. As they run down a couple of streets, they turn a corner and come across an unwelcome sight. Flames rise over and threaten to engulf a building at the end of the street.

"Innocent people are trapped inside, we have to do something. Trunks, I have to say in a time like this, we can't hide that much of our power anymore." Sixteen whispers.

Trunks nods and smiles. "I know, Sixteen. When duty calls, we have to answer the call. So much for hiding our powers, but the lives of the innocents are more important right now."

The two rush toward the building while several pedestrians look at the two heroes in disbelief. One man steps out from the crowd and raises his hands to his face.

"Hey!" He yells. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?! I've just called the fire department, two ordinary people can't handle this alone! Hey! Are you listening?!"

Trunks chuckles inwardly. They certainly weren't ordinary people for that matter. As they approach the building, both Trunks and Sixteen jump up and crash through the wall, amazing all the onlookers.

- The Z Legacy -

As Trunks lands inside the building, the floor beneath immediately crumbles, forcing Earth's hero to use his energy to levitate. Sixteen floats beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

"I can sense someone above, and one person below us. I'll take the one up top." Sixteen commands in an authoritarian tone.

Trunks smirks. "Right, hurry up though. This building is going to blow any minute."

Sixteen punches through the ceiling and continues upward. Trunks stomps his foot through the floor and levitates downward through the hole. Trunks quickly sharpens his energy sensing to find the person. Trunks coughs as the smokes continues to blind his vision, making his eyes water. The fire all over the place doesn't help either as he feels the heat reach his skin.

As he quickly scopes out the energy of the trapped person, Trunks quickly rushes toward it. The sounds of twisting metal and concrete sound through his heightened hearing as he races over to a door. Wasting no time at all, he quickly kicks it down.

As he walks inside, a young teenager backs into the corner in fear but quickly composes herself when she see's Trunks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trunks asks softly.

The young girl nods, but tears slowly start to flow from her eyes. "Please, you have to help my sister! She's on the top floor. I think she might be trapped."

"You seem to be trapped down here, yourself. Don't worry though, someone is heading upstairs right now to help her. Right now, we need to get you out of here." Trunks replies and offers his hand.

The girl slowly takes it and Trunks wraps his other arm around her waist. "Hold on tight." He says before running out of the room while holding her. He then quickly jumps up through the hole. Upon making it to the main floor, Trunks jumps at the wall and kicks it down. He then jumps out of the building which causes the young girl to scream in fear as they fall from the three stories high.

However Trunks quickly uses his energy to slow down their descent. As they land gently, Trunks lets the girl go and turns back to face the building.

"_Come'on, Sixteen. What's taking so long?"_ Trunks thinks to himself.

"A-Amazing! How d-did you...do that?" The young girl asks.

"Hmm?" Trunks turns around to face her. "Well...I used to be a stunt person..I've had a lot of practice doing this kind of stuff..." Trunks lies.

"Oh, that's pretty amazing." The young girl blushes and winks at Trunks.

Trunks blushes in return and is unable to form words in his mouth. All of the sudden, a large explosion is heard behind them, and Trunks immediately turns around to see the building fall to pieces as a large cloud of thick smoke covers the entire wreckage. Although he isn't worried for Sixteen's safety, he can't help but wonder if he managed to safe the girl's sister.

His hopes are realized when he feel's the girl's energy signature. However the young girl behind him collapses to her knees and buries her face in her hands. She starts sobbing, and Trunks walks over and places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Your sister is alright, look." Trunks says softly.

The young girl opens up her eyes. As the smoke clears, Sixteen holds the unconscious girl in her arms, a shield created by energy surrounds them. As they float down, Trunks beams up at them.

"_Great job, Sixteen_."

Sixteen lands on the ground and gently places the young girl on the ground. "Don't worry about her, she just passed out from shock. Aside from a few minor burns, she will be okay." Sixteen states. 

The young girl wipes the the tears away from her eyes, and looks up at Sixteen. "T-Thank you, so much!"

Trunks pats Sixteen on the shoulder. "Time to go, we don't need to draw anymore attention to ourselves."

Sixteen nods in confirmation and the two slowly walk away, as they round a corner, they take to the skies and head toward Capsule Corp. Later when the fire trucks, ambulances and police arrive, several questions are brought up about Trunks and Sixteen.

"I didn't get the chance to say thanks." The young girl tells the police officer while blushing. "Because of those two, me and my sister are...alive. I think one of them...might be the Golden Fighter. I don't know who else would possess such strength."

"I don't know who the hell those guys were, but the kid with purple kicked the wall down like it was nothing." A pedestrian says.

"Wait, slow down a second. What do you mean some kid with purple hair kicked the wall down?" The police officer questions.

- The Z Legacy -

Later that night in the gravity chamber, at 200x Earth's gravity, Trunks and Sixteen train. As Sixteen fires several energy blasts as maximum power, Trunks desperately attempts to dodge them. Bouncing off the wall, Trunks does a back flip as he dodges another beam.

"Damn, where did he go?" Trunks says as he looks around the entire room.

"Behind you." Sixteen whispers as he fazes behind Trunks.

"Shit." Trunks mutters as he swings around as quick as he can to block Sixteen's punch. However, the punch sends Trunks skidding across the room.

Sixteen launches forward, but Trunks quickly fires an energy blast to distract him. Quickly fazing beside him, Trunks punches the Android in the face, which hardly affects him. Sixteen grabs Trunks' arm and throws him to the side. Trunks rights himself upward and fires multiple blasts before rushing Sixteen again.

Sixteen dodges them all and punches Trunks in the gut. The hybrid Saiyan jumps backwards and lands on his feet, but bends down and on his knees.

"Alright..." Trunks says through ragged breaths. "I've had enough."

Sixteen nods and grabs Trunks' arm, and slings it over his shoulder as he carries Trunks toward the doorway. He stops by the controls first and turns the gravity off. Sixteen then walks toward the doorway, carrying Trunks with him. Trunks rests on Sixteen's shoulder as the Android carries him outside the gravity chamber.

"Hey, Sixteen?"

"Yes?" The ever stoic Android replies.

"I'm sorry for doubting you the other day. You've definitely proven yourself...to be trustworthy. Thanks for helping today." Trunks whispers.

"No problem. I understand your doubts completely, Androids have terrorized this world for a long time and now an Android is helping to restore it. It must be quite the coincidence to believe. But I stand by my promise, I will help rebuild this world to it's former glory." Sixteen replies.

Trunks grins. "Heh, thanks Sixteen. It's been a long time since I've had a reliable ally."

"Do you want me to bring you to the healing tank in your mother's laboratory?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Trunks replies as he closes his eyes. Content with the days events, Trunks shuts his eyes and falls into a state of unconsciousness due to the intense training he had undergone. He longer feels worried about Sixteen being an Android and feels that he can finally trust him for good.

- The Z Legacy -

"Hard days work today?" Bulma asks as she sits at the dinner table.

Trunks wolfs down his last plate then rubs his stomach in satisfaction. "Hardly. More fulfilling then tiring, that's a better feeling sometimes. I got offered a job as well."

Bulma nods and takes a sip of her tea. "Oh, really. Is that so? What did you say." Bulma asks with a laugh.

"Unfortunately, I had to decline. I have more important things to be doing then working construction the rest of my life." Trunks says with a smile.

"So, what's this I hear about a purple haired kid and an orange haired mohawk man saving two young girls from a fire today?" Bulma asks with a sly grin.

Trunks nearly chokes on his food as he swallows it. "W-Well, Sixteen and I...ran into a bit of a situation today and..."

"You don't have to tell me the rest." Bulma softly replies. "Despite wanting to hide your powers, you couldn't just idly by and watch innocent people die. It's okay, Trunks. I understand. Gohan entrusted you with the protection of the Earth for a reason."

Trunks looks down at the table and smiles. "Yeah...if only Gohan could share this world with us now."

Bulma places a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Don't dwell on it too much, son. Gohan wouldn't want you too, he'd want to you to embrace this new beginning and you should."

Trunks looks back up at her. "Oh, trust me. I do intend to embrace this new beginning for everything that it has. I can't wait to see what's comes next."

Power Levels

Trunks – 185,000,000

Post-Healed – 185,750,000

Sixteen – 535,000,000


	3. The Son of Gohan

The Z Legacy

Chapter 3

"The Son of Gohan"

**New Beginnings Saga**

**Rebuilding Earth Arc Part 3**

June 21st, Age 784.

Trunks stood on the balcony attached to his room, staring out at the bustling city before him. Once again, the people of Earth were hard at work rebuilding. The sight brought a smile to his face, however soon the people of Earth wouldn't need to exert so much effort anymore. Trunks vowed that he would bring back the Dragon Balls and he intended on keeping that promise. However, today had Trunks more then nervous then ever, but at the same time very happy. He was going to see some old friends he hadn't seen in a while, especially the ones who lived at Kame House. He was nervous because the last time he saw the wise veteran Martial Artist, Master Roshi, Trunks had been quite rude and he never apologized. He just the past could be put behind them and that the old master could forgive him.

"Trunks?"

Trunks turned around upon hearing his name. Sixteen walked out from the doorway unto the balcony and stood beside his new friend.

"What's up, Sixteen?" Trunks asks nonchalantly.

"Your mother is waiting downstairs for you." Sixteen replies. "Is there a reason, you're still up here?"

"Just nervous, Sixteen. Last time I saw one my old friends, he tried to tell me something important and I threw it in his face." Trunks replies with a frown.

…

_To say the least, Gohan's funeral was a very depressing day. At one point, the son of Goku was considered the last hope for humanity in the continuing struggle against the Androids. With his death, the dark times that had befallen the Earth had become much darker. The responsibility to avenge the fallen Z-Fighters and restore peace to the planet had unexpectedly fallen upon the young Trunks at a time when the young hybrid Saiyan had begun to doubt himself, but with the death of a hero came the rise of another one. Trunks had ascended to the ranks of Super Saiyan power. But somehow, Trunks felt it was more cruel fate then anything else._

_Many people had attended Gohan's funeral, Trunks himself and his mother. Chi-Chi of course, and Gohan's girlfriend Videl and their recent newborn Gokan. How sad it was, the fact that Gohan had only held his new born son once before his untimely demise. Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong and Turtle were also in attendance, as well as a girl named Lime and her grandfather Mr. Lao, two people whom Gohan had saved from an Android attack at a local village. _

_After the funeral, Trunks stood in front of Gohan's coffin alone. Tears rolled down the young half Saiyan's eyes as he stared down at Gohan's lifeless form, a strange little smile on his face._

"_W-Why G-Gohan?" Trunks stutters through tears. "Why did you have to go alone? If you had just let me come along, you would be alive right now! We possibly could have taken them together! If I had been there, it would have made a difference!"_

"_No, it wouldn't have."_

_Trunks turns around at the sound of the voice and see's Master Roshi standing behind him. The aged veteran master walks up beside Trunks and stares down at Gohan. _

"_Gohan had a hard enough time fighting the Androids on his own, and you're still not close to his strength. What make's you think you would have made a difference? Be thankful son, Gohan saved your life. If he had let you come with him, there is great possibility that you both would have lost your lives on that horrible night." Master Roshi explains._

"_What?" Trunks asks in disbelief before becoming angry. "What do you know about it old man?! I'm a million times stronger then you! What makes you think I wouldn't have made a difference?!" Trunks angrily questions._

_Master Roshi turns his head away and stares back at Gohan's coffin. "Son, do you know why Gohan died with a smile on his face?"_

"_Uh..." Cut off guard by the question, Trunks simply shakes his head. "No, why?"_

"_It's because Gohan knows that the Androids won't win. He passed down the mantle to you because he believes in you. No doubt about it, Gohan decided to train you because he saw something special in you. He knows you'll make a difference one day, and so do I." And with that, the veteran martial artist began to walk away. All that could be heard was the sound of his cane hitting the floor as he began to head back to his Capsule jet._

_Those were the words Trunks needed to hear, it was all he needed to hear. People believed in him, and it was then that he made a vow. A vow to defeat the Androids and punish them for everything they had done. His only regret was not stopping the old master before he left and apologizing for his outburst._

_..._

Sixteen smiles. "Well I'm sure he can find it in his heart to forgive you. Everyone has suffered a lot, and I'm sure he understands that you were being impacted by your emotions. It happens to the best of everyone, doesn't it?"

Trunks nods and takes a deep breath. "Yeah, it does. Thanks Sixteen. I think it's about time I get going, mother is probably wondering why I am taking so long. Look after this place while we're gone."

"Will do." Sixteen replies, before looking up at some birds flying by.

Trunks turns around and heads inside, waving as he walks away. Sixteen waves back to him, and then goes back to staring at the birds who have settled onto a nearby tree.

As Trunks walks outside, he finds his mother already waiting with the jet copter. Bulma leans against it, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Finally." Bulma sighs. "Ready to get going?"

Trunks stares at the jet copter for a moment before turning his attention back to his mother and nodding. "Yeah I'm ready."

- The Z Legacy -

After riding the jet copter for nearly a half hour, Trunks looked out the window and soon enough, a small island came into view. Several miles off the coast from South City, and not too far from were the original battle with the Androids took place stood Kame House. It made Trunks feel nostalgic as many days of his childhood were spent on Kame House and it was only after Gohan's death and funeral that Trunks had not set foot on this island for four years.

As the jet copter set foot on the island, Trunks felt knots in his stomach. His mother put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. Trunks felt a little better, and so the brave warrior mustered up the courage to walk outside of the copter first, and immediately a wild frenzy of black hair attacked him.

"Trunks!" yelled a familiar female voice in his ear.

Trunks slowly wrapped his arms around the female, returning the hug. He chuckled, "Videl...great to see you again as well."

The raven haired female unwrapped herself from Trunks and smacked him in the arm. "I thought you said you would stop by and visit every month! Where have you been?" She nearly shouted at him, a concerned but slightly angry look on her face.

"Sorry, Videl. I was in the hospital...after an encounter with the Androids. But they're..."

"Dead now, right?" Videl interrupted, and winked. "Great job, I knew you would beat them." She said before turning to Bulma and giving a polite smile. "Bulma, I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Likewise." Bulma returned the smile.

Trunks' mouth hung agape before smiling. "Yeah, right. I assume you read the newspaper?"

"Of course, we all did. You've made quite the name for yourself recently, mister Golden Fighter. Heh heh."

Trunks felt his heart stop at the sound of that voice. Turning around, he came face to face with none other then Master Roshi himself. The turtle hermit stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"M-Master R-Roshi!" Trunks stuttered, before bowing politely. "It's been so long. About before...I'm sorry."

The wise old veteran walked down the front steps, and continued to walk over to Trunks. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Master Roshi looked up at him.

"It's alright, son. I'm not upset about that time at Gohan's funeral. I understand that you were in quite a bit of pain and stress during that time, we all were. So I don't hold anything against you." Master Roshi says with a reassuring smile.

Trunks nods, but quickly looks up when he hears more footsteps approaching from inside Kame House. Out from the doorway comes Chi-Chi, Oolong, Puar and Turtle. Both Oolong and Puar run up to Trunks.

"Wow, Trunks. Is that really you? You've grown man." Oolong comments.

Trunks rubs the back of his head, a trait he had also inherited from his mentor along with many other traits. "Ah, gee, you think?"

As Chi-Chi, Master Roshi and Videl all converse with Bulma, Trunks notices someone peeking at him from behind the doorway of Kame House. A bushy amount of black wild hair peeks out along with innocent eyes, ones that remind him of his mentor.

"Still the same as always, lecherous old man!" Bulma yells.

Trunks turns around for a moment and notices his mother standing over Master Roshi, the veteran master lying on the ground with a bump on his head.

"I...I j-just asked...to s-see your...panties..uhh..." Master Roshi croaks out weakly.

"LIKE HELL I SHOWED YOU!" Bulma screeches.

Trunks laughs before hearing more footsteps snap his attention back to the doorway. A small child, the same one with the wild black hair comes walking out. A nervous look is spread across his features at the timid boy walks up to the group.

"Is that you...? Uncle Trunks?" The boy asks, nervously.

Trunks suddenly remembers something, something he hadn't thought of. But his hair was a little longer from last time, almost the same from when he emerged from the time chamber. It was only natural that young boy had not recognized Trunks.

Trunks bends down and offers his hand with a smile. "Yeah, it's me Gokan. It's alright, don't be shy."

The young boy develops a huge grin, one reminiscent of Goku and Gohan. In fact, Gokan's name was given to him in honor of both his father and grandfather. The boy jumps into Trunks' arms.

"UNCLE TRUNKS! I'VE MISSED YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yells.

Trunks chuckles. "Busy saving the world, I guess..."

A hand slaps down on Trunks' back and he twists around to see Videl smiling down on him. "Well, it seems he remembers you. For his young age, that's a good thing."

"Well, enough pleasantries. I for one am curious to know how you go so strong, Trunks. For one, you mentioned being in the hospital not too long ago and the last time I sensed your power rising, I assumed you were Super Saiyan, but now your base power seems a lot stronger." Master Roshi observes.

Trunks places Gokan back down on the ground and stands up. He turns to face his friends, before turning and grinning to his mother.

"Perceptive as always, but it's to be expected with someone who has your experience Master Roshi." Trunks replies. "Boy, do mother and I have a great story to share with all of you."

- The Z Legacy -

"W-What? You really traveled back in time?" Master Roshi questions. He nearly drops his cup of coffee after listening to the story but manages to compose himself before the accident happens.

Trunks nods. "That's right, and the reason I've gotten a lot stronger was because I got to train with my dad, Goku and all the others. I'll never forget it, it was quite the experience. I'd like to visit them again if I could."

"I guess that explains this." Oolong says, tossing the newspaper at Trunks. "Haha, mister Golden Fighter."

Chi-Chi sniffles and pulls out a kleenex to blow her nose. She wipes her tears away. "So there's an alternate reality out there where my Gohan got to live? And Goku died in the end? That sounds like him...it seems like it was some destiny crap after all. Goku dies anyways in the end..." She says with a weak chuckle.

The room is silent for a moment, before Bulma offers a small smile for comfort to her best friend. "Yeah, it seems so Chi-Chi. But Gohan and Goku aren't gone, they're still with us..."

"...in spirit." finishes Videl. She looks over sadly at her Gokan. Looking at his face, one very similar to that of his father, she goes over memories in her head of the time she met Gohan when had saved her from the Androids. It saddens her the most that her son will never be able to meet his father.

…

_Videl runs down the dark alleyway, the sounds of explosions ringing in her ears. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Brief recaps play in her mind of her father yelling at her to run and sacrificing himself for her so that she could live. The Androids had decided to go to people's houses, and kill the people hiding by their own hands. Even though he was completely outclassed, the man bore a smile on his face, irking with pride over being the World Champion._

"_I'm Mr. Satan! Do you bugs have any idea who I am?! I could crush you with my finger! AHAHAHA!" _

_Those were the last words of her father as he occupied the Androids, just long enough for her to make it several deserted streets away before the untimely sounds of explosions rang out again. And that's when she knew that she would never hear that annoying but comforting voice ever again._

_As Videl glances back, a huge explosion sounds out. The giant wall of yellow energy grows bigger and bigger before it comes to close for Videl to escape anywhere._

"_No...it can't end like this..." Videl yells. Jumping behind another building, the young girl collapses to her knees, unable to continue on. Resigning herself to her fate, she buries her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry dad, I couldn't make up for the time you gave me to escape..."_

_As the blinding yellow light fills her vision, Videl shuts her eyes. But then, a strange vibration sound rings through the air. Daring to open her eyes, Videl looks up into the face of a tall muscular man. His hair shines a vibrant gold and his teal eyes pierce down at her. But his look is one of concern, despite the long scar running down the left side of his face. But what really catches Videl's attention is the bright blue ball around them._

"_W-Who are you?" Videl musters up the courage to ask._

_The man gives no answer as his eyes close and the shield around them breaks. His hair swiftly changes to black as the man falls forward on to the ground, exhausted. Videl runs up to him, and checks his pulse. After finding him to still be breathing, she proceeds to use all her strength to drag her Savior into a building._

…

"_Huh? Where am I?" Gohan groggily asks as he sits up._

_Videl, having been sitting in a corner turns to the stranger and puts her coffee cup down. Gohan watches her intently, expecting an answer._

"_H-Hi, I'm Videl..." she says._

_Gohan smiles in return, causing Videl to blush. "I'm Gohan, nice to meet you Videl. I assume you brought me in here? If so, thanks." Gohan stands up, starts stretching._

"_Uhh, you shouldn't do that." Videl says with concern._

"_Why not?" Gohan asks. When Videl motions to a mirror hanging on the wall, Gohan turns to it and grimaces upon staring at his complexion full of bruises and cuts. "Yikes, must've over did it again."_

_Videl fumes, clenching her fists. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OVER DID IT?! LOOK AT YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD WHEN YOU COLLAPSED AFTER SAVING ME EARLIER!"_

_Gohan sits back down on the bed and laughs, which further pushes Videl's anger. However before she can continue scolding Gohan, he flashes her a genuine smile. "This is nothing, I've suffered way worse then this. Plus I've always been a quick healer. I guess it must be my genetics from my father."_

"_Ah..." Videl says, but fails to say anything. "Wait...your hair earlier. I almost forgot, it was gold earlier and your eyes...how did you do that? What are you?"_

_Gohan sighs and looks down at the floor. "Well, I'm not exactly human, haha." Gohan chuckles. "Feels weird that I'm telling a stranger this, but I feel like I can trust you Videl. You seem like a nice person." This causes Videl to blush, hard._

"_What do you mean, 'not human'?" Videl questions._

"_Well, since my dad is not exactly from this planet, I've been born with extraordinary powers. Powers that I use in an attempt to bring down the Androids."_

"_You've been fighting the Androids? Why? They're dangerous!"_

_Gohan shakes his head. "If I really wanted to, I could be more of danger then the Androids would ever hope to be. I guess my scar wasn't an indicator for why I was in the city?" Gohan asks, pointing to his scar. "I guess I'm the only one left who can stand up to those bastards. I have to take it upon myself to challenge them, or else humanity is doomed. I'm sorry, this must be a lot to take in. But I feel like I owe you an explanation for me bringing me in here. If the Androids found me, they'd probably try to end my life, so thanks Videl."_

"_So you have powers? Similar to that of the Androids? You must be that Golden Fighter person, I guess it makes sense because of your hair. Everyone talks about you, but I've never seen you for myself. Kind of hard to get close without the Androids spotting you and attempting to kill you, but I can't believe the stories...are true." she says with a smile. "You've earned my respect Gohan..."_

_Gohan smiles again. "Thank you, Videl."_

_And it so began, fate brought two seventeen year old's together. A fate that would eventually culminate in the next breed of heroes and a legacy that would be passed on for generations._

…

"Well..." Master Roshi says, finishing a sip of his coffee. "You should be proud, boy. You accomplished what seemed like the impossible with those machines. I know Gohan would definitely be proud."

"Thank you, Roshi. I have a request, do you think you could open up the Turtle School again?" Trunks asks.

"The Turtle School?" Chi-Chi inquires.

"Yeah, that's what the old man called it back in the day when Goku and Krillin were his students training under him to learn Martial Arts." Bulma replies.

"Oh...Goku might have mentioned that before. I guess I forgot. It's been so long." Chi-Chi replies.

Master Roshi puts down his cup and raises an eyebrow. "You want me to open up the Turtle School again? I don't know Trunks...if allies are what you're looking for then...sorry. But I don't think I'll ever find someone like Goku and Krillin again. If there were people with potential on this planet with that kind of potential, we should have been able to sense them by now."

"Well, maybe you get the word out somehow about the Turtle School re-opening. Didn't Goku and Krillin start off weaker then you? If other people had potential out there, they don't have to be already stronger then you, right?" Bulma states.

Master Roshi shakes his head. "I guess I would be up for, but that's the big problem Bulma. It's a shame that there aren't more people out there stronger then me. It would give them a good head start to possibly get to at least Frieza's level or something. If people out there where weaker then me but had potential, it could take them years...and I mean years to even match Gohan before he died. Do you understand what I am saying? We can spread the word, but people have to approach me and even then, who knows how long it would take for them to catch up like I said."

Trunks frowns and stares at the floor until a voice pops up, catching everyone's attention.

"I want to be a fighter, just like dad! You can train me, Uncle Trunks!" Gokan yells, before grinning.

Everyone stares at the young boy, surprised by his sudden outburst. That is until Chi-Chi stands up, anger spread across his features.

"No! I refuse to let you!" Chi-Chi screeches.

Oolong rolls his eyes. "Well, it's not like it's your choice Chi-Chi. The kid does still have his mother, you know..."

Chi-Chi smacks Oolong on the head. "OWW! What the hell was that for?!"

"No..." Chi-Chi says through tears. "I DON'T WANT GOKAN TO END UP LIKE GOHAN AND GOKU! He's all I have left to remember them by, do you know what it's like to lose your husband and son to this madness? As well as Goku taking a vacation in space for nearly two years after Namek! I don't want that...again."

Videl takes Chi-Chi's hand comfortingly and sits her back down. Everyone stares in sympathy at Chi-Chi, especially Trunks. Despite not knowing his father from his time and not having a proper childhood, Trunks can't help but think that sometimes Chi-Chi had suffered more then he did. It wasn't too long after Gohan's death that the Ox-King had died of old age, snapping the older woman's heart in two. Chi-Chi had fallen into a deep depression after that, with her saving graces being her daughter in-law and her newborn grandson, both of which had re-fulfilled her will to live since she had people to live for.

"Chi-Chi, I don't want to argue on this but Oolong has a point. It was hard...losing Gohan. I felt like giving up when my father died, but Gohan brought me back to life and Gokan. I've known Trunks for as long as I've known Gohan and if this is the path Gokan wants, then I fully trust Trunks with him." Videl says, a determined look in her eyes as she stares at Trunks.

Gokan jumps on his grandmother's back and hugs her. "Please Grandma Chi, I want to be big and strong and save the world like my dad. Right mama?" Gokan says, looking over at his mother.

Trunks then surprises everyone by standing up and walking over to Chi-Chi. Bending down, he grabs the older woman's hands and stares at her straight in the eyes.

"Chi-Chi, please let me train Gokan. I considered Gohan my best friend and my brother, so in consideration, Gokan is like a nephew to me. I would never let anything happen to him. Gokan has amazing potential that I can already sense in him, and I promise I won't let him fight until he's old enough. But, can you really argue with a little boy's hopes and dreams? He's got his father and grandfather in him, and one day he'll be a hero just like them. I promise, I'll even die if it comes to it to protect Gokan. Please, let him become my pupil." Trunks says, the same fiery determination in his eyes that he's display many times through out his life.

Nearly on the verge of tears yet again, Chi-Chi stares at Trunks with the same determination. "Ok, he can train under you. But...I'm holding you accountable for any damage he undergoes. You better take good care of him."

Trunks nods and smiles. "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. You have my word."

"I'm holding you to that as well, you better take care of him and not let him get hurt during your training sessions." Videl says, waving her finger in Trunks' face.

"YAY! I'm going to become a warrior!" Gokan cheers, running around the living room area.

Bulma chuckles. "Well, you're right son. He's definitely got Gohan and Goku in him."

"Hey, Gokan. You sure you're going to be up to this?" Trunks asks.

Gokan stops running stands in front of the group with the same toothy grin. "Yeah, I am. To become a warrior like my father and the others mama told me about, it's my _dream_."

Power Levels

Trunks – 185,750,000

Roshi – 139

Gokan – 60,000


	4. The Deceased Z-Fighters

The Z Legacy

Chapter 4

"The Deceased Z-Fighters"

**New Beginnings Saga**

**Rebuilding Earth Arc Part 4**

June 22nd, Age 784.

"What do you mean you're going to be gone for a few days?" Bulma questions. There were many times when her best friend Son Goku would often disappear for several days, hell even years at a time for training or just to go on other adventures, evidenced by the three year wait between tournaments as well as after their escapade on Namek.

"I said, I _might_ be gone for a few days." Trunks replies with a sigh.

A vein twitches on Bulma's forehead. "Don't take the tone with me young man!" She said with a wave of her finger. "Why will you be gone for a few days? I hope that's not a habit you picked up from Goku when you traveled to the past. And if you make a habit out of it, you'll definitely hear it from me!"

Trunks stands up from his seat and stares out the window. "Well..." he begins. "I'm going to attempt to bring the Dragon Balls back, like I said someone on this planet could help me get into contact with the deities of the Otherworld. If I can manage that, hopefully I can speak to King Kai and get the location of the Namekian's new home."

Bulma crossed her arms and glanced at the floor for a moment before looking back up to Trunks. "Still on that, eh? I don't want to doubt you Trunks, but...it seems Goku was the only one who knew how to properly contact him and if King Kai hasn't contacted this Earth in years...then it seems kind of hopeless."

Trunks smiled. "Never give up hope. Remember what I told you a few nights ago?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "I remember. But, it just make's me think. Why didn't Gohan ever try this? Or even the other fighters, like Piccolo after he merged with Kami."

Trunks perked up at this and turned to face his mother. "What? Are you saying Piccolo merged with Kami in this world as well?"

Bulma looks up at him, confused. "Uh, yeah? Gohan never told you?"

Trunks shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Nope, guess there was never any reason to mention it. In the end, Piccolo still couldn't stop the Androids so I guess it doesn't matter."

Bulma nodded. "You know what? Fine, you can go and attempt to contact King Kai. But I want you back within a week at the most, or else. Got it?"

Trunks chuckled and nodded. "Right, mother. I'll be back before you know it."

As Trunks walked toward the doorway, Sixteen who had been listening to the whole conversation looked up at Trunks.

"Do you need me to come with you at all, or do you prefer that I stay here?" The stoic Android asks.

Trunks thinks to himself for a moment, before coming to the best conclusion. "No, stay here and protect Capsule Corp. and mother."

Sixteen nods in confirmation. "Will do, good luck Trunks."

- The Z Legacy -

High above the clouds, at the highest peak point of the Earth sat what looked to be a palace in the sky. Calm, motionless with a peaceful and serene aura to it. Even though the Earth had suffered seventeen years of hellish destruction, the Lookout continued to remain intact. Along with the Sacred land of Korin, it was one of the few places on Earth that the Androids rampage had not reached since the more densely populated an area was, the more likely the Androids were to attack that place and not many people lived in the land of Korin, save for a few tribes.

Trunks grinned as he felt two familiar energy signatures, on the Lookout. He was also somewhat relieved for the simple fact that the Androids had attacked Ginger Town, a town not far from Korin's Tower before he left to go back in time. As the Lookout came closer into view, he saw the man he was looking for; Mr. Popo and beside was the wise anthropomorphic cat, Korin.

Trunks landed soundly and softly on the Lookout as Mr. Popo and Korin both turned around to see him, as though they were expecting him to show up.

"Mr. Popo, Master Korin." Trunks said, before bowing politely.

When Trunks stood back up right, he was surprised when both Mr. Popo and Korin followed through with giving him the same bow.

"You don't need to bow to us, kid. I was watching your battle against the Androids a month ago on top of the Lookout. I don't know where you got all the strength from in such a short time, but I'm glad those Androids finally got what was coming for them. Serves them right. But anyways, to make a long speech short, thank you kid. You've finally brought the well deserved peace back to this world." Korin says.

Trunks looks over at Mr. Popo using a handkerchief to wipe tears from his eyes. "Yes, thanks to you Trunks, Kami's soul and the souls of our friends can now rest in peace knowing that peace has finally been brought back to Earth and that they've been avenged."

Trunks smiled at this, hopefully soon he would get to see those who he avenged. "Speaking of them, I need you to help me out with something Mr. Popo."

The genie poked his head up at this. "With me? What do you need, Trunks?"

"Yes, I was once told by Gohan that Kami could contact the Otherworld and even move between the two dimensions. I'm not banking on you being able to travel between dimensions, but are you capable of contacting King Kai?" Trunks asks, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Well, you were right not to bank on me being able to travel through dimensions. It was a gift that only Kami had possessed on this planet and Goku once he learned that Instant Transmission technique. But yes, I do have the ability to contact Otherworld, but only the deity King Yemma. Not, King Kai. Although I think contacting King Yemma could bring us into contact with King Kai." Mr. Popo explains.

Trunks clenches his fists in happiness, he couldn't believe his luck at the moment. If he was honest about the whole situation, he was expecting that he might not be able to get into contact with Otherworld. "That's great, Mr. Popo. I was hoping that you could maybe contact this King Yemma person now? It's of great importance that I speak with King Kai sooner then later."

Mr. Popo nods in confirmation. "Sure, it won't be a problem. However it will take me a few minutes to establish a connection. I'm not as good as Kami was when it came to these kind of things."

Korin eyes Trunks out of the corner of his eyes. "Say, what do you need to talk to King Kai about?"

"Hmm? Oh..." Trunks begins to explain. "Well, I was hoping I would get to pay a visit to his planet. For a few different reasons. First off, I would like to let Gohan and the others know that the Androids have finally been dealt with and second, I think I could bring back to Dragon Balls to our world and King Kai is the only one at this point who can help me."

"Well, how do you plan on bringing back the Dragon Balls with King Kai's help?" Korin asks.

Before Trunks can answer this question, Mr. Popo begins mumbling to himself. As Trunks turns to question Popo, the immortal genie raises his hand to quiet them. Trunks turns back to Korin.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that King Kai can travel between dimensions as Kami was capable of. Plus King Kai is a God, right? He can track down the planet the remaining Namekian's went to after the whole Frieza fiasco. Plus I was hoping to learn from Goku the Instant Transmission technique while I'm on King Kai's planet. That way, I can travel to the Namekian's new home myself and ask them for a new Guardian, one capable of replicating his own Dragon Balls." Trunks explains. "I know it's long shot of a plan, trust me I have my doubts. But...it's worth a shot right?"

"Exactly right." Korin replies. "Anything that can possibly bring back the Dragon Balls at this point is a long shot, but worth it in the end. Honestly, it doesn't sound like a bad idea kid. You would know more about enacting that plan then I would." Korin finishes with a laugh. "If you can bring them back, then bless your heart. You saved our world and bringing back the magical orbs we've relied so much on over the years would make you an even greater hero then Goku." Korin jokes.

"T-Trunks! I got it!" Mr. Popo says, causing Earth's savior and the wise cat to turn their attention to him. "I just spoke with King Yemma, if you were wondering why I was mumbling. He said he'd contact King Kai for us, for now we have to wait."

"Hopefully, it's not too long. Guess I'll get in a meditation for now." Trunks says as he sits down on the floor, cross-legged.

Not even a few minutes later, Trunks begins to feel an unfamiliar energy manifest itself in front of him. The moment he opens his eyes, a small blue plump deity appears in front of him. Slightly startled by his sudden appearance, Trunks back flips off the ground stands up straight. The blue deity covers his mouth and starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"W-Who are you? And what's so funny?" Trunks angrily questions.

"Those are some reflexes you got there, kid. Anyways, I'm King Kai, the one and only. The one you wanted to be able to speak to." The God snickers.

Dumbfounded, Trunks quickly regains his composure. Bowing politely, Trunks replies, "Oh, you're King Kai? It's great to finally meet you, sir."

The blue deity snickers again, causing a vein to bulge on Trunks' head. Clearing his throat, Trunks asks, "What's so funny this time?"

"Don't bow to me, it's embarrassing. Make's me feel old. Oh wait...I am over 1000 years old, what am I saying? Ahaha." King Kai laughs. Trunks merely shakes his head as the God's laughter dies down. "I heard from King Yemma about your plan, Popo told him. So you want to bring back the Dragon Balls, eh? And you want me to point you in the right direction? Well of course I will! Any friend of Goku and the others I'll gladly help out."

"Well, that's great. But first, are the others...I mean Gohan, Goku, my father and everyone else on your planet?" Trunks asks.

King Kai huffs. "Yeah, they are. All they do is train, I swear they'll accidentally end up blowing up my planet one day! Especially those Saiyans, they never learn! Anyways, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could come to your planet, and see Gohan again. As well as meet my father and the others considering I've never met them before." Trunks replies.

"Sure, I don't see why not." King Kai replies. "Just place your hand on my back, I'll bring us back to my planet. Just a word of caution, your body might become immobile and you could die when we get back there considering living bodies don't function in Otherworld."

"W-What?" Trunks stutters in disbelief after placing his hand down.

King Kai bursts out laughing. "Ahaha, I'm just joking Trunks. Anyways, we're off." He says as he puts two fingers to his forehead.

Before Trunks can retort, a weird vibration feeling fills in his entire body before he disappears along with King Kai on the wings of Instant Transmission.

- The Z Legacy -

When Trunks opens up his eyes, the first thing he see's is a small dome shape house sitting near the outer edge of the planet, which he assumes is King Kai's home. Beside it lies a small tree, with a weird monkey hanging off the edge and a bug creature of sorts, trying to get the monkey's attention. The next thing he notices is the denser air on the small planet as well as the increased gravity, bigger then that of the Earth.

"T-Trunks?" called an all to familiar voice. One Trunks hadn't heard in a long time, one he'd been hoping to here again.

Trunks turns around, and standing before him is none other then his mentor Gohan. Having looked like he hasn't aged since his death, Gohan stands before him with his left arm again, however the scar still resides on his face.

"Gohan..." Trunks replies in a whisper.

Before either of them could say something again, Gohan walked over and placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder and stared at him with pride. "King Kai let me see everything the day you defeated them, I'm proud of you Trunks. I know that if I wasn't able to beat them, you would be the one to do it."

No words could be formed in Trunks' mind, he did the only thing he wanted to do. Trunks embraced Gohan in a hug, as tears fell down his face. He had never imagined he would get to see him again, the man who raised him after his father was murdered by the Androids, the man who was like his older brother and best friend, the one who molded him into the strong confident warrior he was today.

Gohan hugged Trunks' back and chuckled. "Ah, come on Trunks. Boys don't cry, you're a man now."

Trunks broke the embrace and chuckled himself with simultaneously wiping his tears away. "Yeah, sorry Gohan. It's just so great to see you again."

"Great to see you to, bro." Gohan replies. "You have to tell me how you got so strong. I mean no offense, but I don't know how you've become that strong in four years."

"It's a long story." Trunks replies with a sigh.

"I think we would all like to here it." Commanded a gruff voice.

Turning around, Trunks comes face to face with someone whom he never thought he'd meet, well not in this timeline. The Prince of all Saiyans, the infamous Vegeta, his father stands a few feet away with his arms crossed and a scowl. Not far behind him, Goku and the other fighters come from the other side of the planet, each of them with confused looks on their face at the visitor to King Kai's planet, apparently not recognizing who Trunks is.

"Father...I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Trunks replies, a smile slowly etching his face. While it was true that he already met his father, in the other timeline, he hadn't met the one from his own and this Vegeta was bound to be different considering the circumstances leading to their different fates.

Vegeta's scowl turned into a grin. "Likewise, son. Congrats, you've proved yourself a true Saiyan warrior by ending those Androids pathetic existences. How's your mother doing?"

Trunks couldn't believe what he had heard for a moment, his father had actually praised him. This was definitely something his father from the past hadn't done on their first encounter, but then again like the past, the circumstances were different this time.

"S-She's doing good." Trunks replies. "She says hi in fact."

Vegeta merely nods as Goku and the others come up to greet Trunks.

"Hey! I'm Goku! You must be, Trunks? Gohan's told me so much about you, congrats on beating those Androids. I wish I could have been there when they first showed up, I'm sorry you had to endure those two monsters all your life." Goku greets offering his hand.

Trunks shakes his hand and nods politely. "It's an honor to meet you, Goku. And hey, don't apologize. It really is unfortunate, but that's the way life works sometimes. I'm just glad it's over, you know?"

"Spoken like a true man, I'm Tien Shinhan." The three eyed warrior greeted.

Trunks had taken a moment to greet all the dead warriors from the past, again. Since all those years ago, even the human Z-Warrior's were almost as powerful as Trunks, and with the Kaioken technique, they were even more powerful then Trunks. But as Vegeta had stated, it was only a matter of time before Trunks had surpassed them.

"So you're the baby we left behind all those years ago, eh? By the way, how's your mother doing?" Yamcha says with a laugh, obviously intending to crack a joke.

Vegeta however, did not take this as a joke. "That better be a joke, scar face." He mutters with a low growl, before cracking his knuckles, causing Yamcha to back up in fear.

Waving his hands dismissively, Yamcha cries out, "Ah come on, it was a joke Vegeta. Just chill man."

The others laugh, while Gohan turns his attention back to Trunks. "I have to ask, how are Gokan, Videl and my mother doing? I miss them a lot, I think about them everyday." Gohan says, frowning.

Trunks offers a comforting smile to his mentor before replying, "They're doing well. Guess what? I actually managed to convince your mother to let me train him."

Gohan laughs. "Really? That's great! Promise me one thing though, take good care of him. I don't mind my son following in my footsteps, but make sure he doesn't ever get hurt badly, or ends up here." Gohan says, his expression turning serious.

Trunks smirks. "Of course, Gohan. I would never let anything happen to him, you know that. Gokan's in good hands. By the way, you would love the little guy if you met him now. He reminds me of you and your father."

Gohan raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You haven't met my father until now..."

"You still haven't explained how you became as strong as you are now. You couldn't stand up to the Androids a month ago, I know because we've been keeping tabs on you ever since Gohan came to us." Piccolo barks over their conversation.

"Yes, now would be a good time to let us know about the experiences you've had." King Kai says.

Trunks chuckles. "Well, it's long story. But I suppose you have all the time in eternity to hear it."

"Enough of your silly puns boy, get on with it already!" Vegeta growls with a smirk.

Trunks smirks in return, even in death, his father was still the same as he remembered from the past.

- The Z Legacy -

"So Bulma built a time machine, eh? And you went an alternate reality? That's amazing! Leave it to Bulma to save the day with her genius mind, ahaha." Goku chuckles. "And you used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well? That certainly explains your strength."

"Yeah, come to think of it, who knows how long it would take for me to defeat those bastards had I not had the opportunity to travel through time." Trunks replies, frowning. However, he slowly smiles. "I guess it's fair to say that my mother is the real hero in this situation."

"Yeah, she certainly is." Yamcha mutters.

Vegeta cracks his knuckles and stalks toward Yamcha who runs in fear behind Goku. "I swear on my father's dead carcass, I will blast you into oblivion! Got that, Yamcha?!"

"Vegeta, calm down..." Goku says.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Hmm, how come you never told me of this place? I could have defeated the Androids a long time ago if I was aware of it's existence." Gohan questions his father.

Goku turns to face his son with a quizzical expression. "Uh...I'm sorry Gohan. There was never any need to mention it before."

Gohan simply shakes his head and mutters something below his breath, something only Piccolo could hear due to his sensitive Namekian hearing. "_Could use telepathy through King Kai and told me."_

In the background, King Kai's antenna's wave back forth, trying to search for the Namekian's amongst the various stars within the galaxy. After a few more minutes, he finally picks up some energy signatures similar to that of Piccolo, and without a doubt; the Namekian's.

"Hey, Trunks!" King Kai calls, drawing everyone's attention toward him. "I've found that the Namekian's!"

"That fast? That's great! Thanks a lot, King Kai."

The blue deity nods. "I can give you the coordinates to their new home world, but now that you'll now where they are, I hope you don't mind me asking how you plan to get there?"

Trunks clears his throat. "Well, I was hoping you..." he says, turning to face Goku. "...could help me in that regard. Goku, do you think you can teach me how to do that technique, Instant Transmission?"

"Huh? You want me to teach you Instant Transmission? Well of course! I don't see why not." Goku replies in his usual cheerful attitude.

"Awesome, thanks. But how long do you think it will take for me to learn it? I don't want to be away too long, kind of running on short time. I can't leave the Earth unguarded for too long."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Goku replies. "Well, you're in luck. How long it takes to learn the technique depends on how strong the learner is. That's because the technique eats up a considerable amount of energy depending if you use it excessively. So once you do learn it, be careful."

"Big words for you Kakarot." Vegeta snickers.

Goku rolls his eyes and continues explaining. "It took me about five months to successfully learn it, and King Kai over there, a year!" Goku snickers, while King Kai flips the finger. "Anyways, at your strength, I'd estimate about a week and a half. Don't worry though, time moves by faster in Otherworld then it does in the regular world so you'll be gone for a few days only."

"Well, I did tell my mother I'd be gone for a few days only. So I guess it works out in the end." Trunks replies.

"Do you plan on using Instant Transmission to bring yourself to the Namekian's new home world?" Goku asks.

"That's the plan, I certainly wouldn't want to burden King Kai to do it." Trunks laughs, while everyone laughs with him. King Kai stalks to his house, flipping the finger again.

"Let me know when you're ready to know the direction of their planet." King Kai calls before shutting his door.

"Well, let's get started!" Goku yells.

Trunks happily nods, it finally seems that everything is falling into place for the young warrior. The only question left is how long could that all last?

Power Levels

Trunks – 185,750,000

Gohan – 2,850,000,000

Goku – 500,000,000,000

Vegeta – 495,000,000,000

Piccolo (W/Weights – 50,500,000,000)

Krillin – 1,000,000,000

Yamcha – 935,000,000

Tien – 2,230,000,000

Chiaotzu – 870,000,000


	5. Earth's New Guardian

The Z Legacy

Chapter 5

"Earth's New Guardian"

**New Beginnings Saga**

**Rebuilding Earth Arc Part 5**

June 26th, Age 784.

A few days had passed since Trunks had headed for the Otherworld, or more specifically; King Kai's planet. In the next dimension, a week and four days had passed since Trunks had begun training to learn in the Instant Transmission technique, one that would undoubtedly be needed one day. At first Trunks was only thinking of it's usefulness to get around to places easier, but then his consciousness reminded him of the close encounter the Z-Fighters had with Cell in the alternate timeline when the latter attempted to blow himself up and it was then that Trunks realized that it would not only be useful but it probably save his own and the lives of many others one day.

ZIIT! Trunks appeared behind Gohan and threw a hard left hook, only to have his mentor block it and counter with a right leg kick, however Trunks used Instant Transmission to move out of the way.

"Incredible, Trunks! Even I couldn't learn Instant Transmission that fast! Took me a little over a month to finally learn it when I first came here." Gohan states.

Trunks grins and crosses his arms. He takes a quick glance around. "Hmm, I wonder where my father is. Today is the day, he said he would see me off to the new planet Namek."

The other day; In Otherworld, the rest of the Z-Fighters had bid farewell to Trunks and headed off to compete in the Otherworld's variation of a World Martial Arts Tournament called the Otherworld Tournament. Only Gohan had stayed behind and Vegeta had promised to make a quick pit stop before Trunks left. Apparently, Instant Transmission was such a sought after technique, Goku had taught it to all his friends. Of course, only Goku would do something like that.

"I did say I'd be here, didn't I?" Vegeta's voice rings through the air. Trunks turns around to see his father standing in the same pose, arms crossed with a smirk. "I never go back on my word, never forget that."

"Like father, like son." Gohan comments with a laugh.

Trunks rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Vegeta approaches his son and extends his hand, to which Trunks shakes his hand. "Good luck son, take care of the Earth and your mother. And don't you dare spoil our royal Saiyan bloodline by ending up here like the rest of us!"

Trunks gives a smirk in return, matching his fathers. "Don't worry, I don't plan to. And don't worry about mother, I'll never let anything happen to her. Take care, dad."

Trunks turns to face Gohan, and the two hug before breaking apart. It disappoints Trunks that he has to leave behind his father and the man who was a brotherly figure to him, but more important matters are at hand for the new protector of Earth.

"Good luck, bro. Please take good care of my family as well." Gohan tells him.

Trunks nods. "Hey, of course Gohan. You can rely on me. Don't worry about a thing." After giving a reassuring smile to his friend, Trunks turns around and places two fingers to his head.

Before he leaves though, Vegeta calls to him one last time.

"Say hi to your mother for me."

Trunks nods and places his fingers back to his forehead. Within a matter of seconds, he vanishes from King Kai's planet on the wings of Instant Transmission.

- The Z Legacy -

The landscape of New Namek, as far as Trunks could tell, was not much different from that of the original Namek. At least from the stories Gohan had told him about the Z-Gang's adventure on Namek, the landscape was pretty much the same. Opposite of Earth, with green oceans and lakes and blue grass and trees. Taking a moment to observe his surrounding, Trunks immediately senses three energy signatures heading his way. Within seconds, the three energy signatures turn into three dots on the horizon.

Trunks raises his hand to his forehead, to block out sun to get a better view of the approaching fighters. "I wonder who was so quick to sense my presence? Some sort of greeting party?"

The three dots then turn into three Namekian's as they fly closer. Decked out in a similar purple fighting gi that Piccolo had once bore, the three Namekian's land in front of Trunks. The one who appeared to be the leader of the trio slowly stepped forward and clenched his fists in caution, but he maintained a stoic expression while the other two didn't their menacing glares.

"Who are you? What is your purpose for coming to our planet?" The leader questions.

Trunks thought for a moment about what to say, he remembered the name of the child Goku had brought back with him from New Namek; Dende. There was also the fact that he needed consent from a 'Grand Elder' who led the Namekian people.

Trunks chose his next words carefully. He could easily defeat the Namekian's, but he didn't want to make enemies of them. "Hello, my name is Trunks. I'm a warrior from Planet Earth, and I need to speak to your Grand Elder. It's of great importance that I do."

The Namekian perked up at this, he narrowed his eyes and spoke in a calm voice. "From the Planet Earth, eh? I've met warriors from the planet Earth before, but I've never met you. How do I know you aren't lying? And what do you want with our Grand Elder?"

Trunks crosses his arms and sighs. "That is a matter between me and him. Do not worry, I'm not here to harm him or any of you. I just really need to speak to him."

The Namekian warrior scrunched his face, in deep thought for a moment. He turned to his fellow warriors and nodded. "Fine..." he replies. "We will bring you there, but that is only because we can sense that your power is lower then ours! Should you try anything, we won't hesitate to bring you down! Understand?"

Trunks nods in understanding. He was a hundred times stronger then any of them, but of course he wouldn't let them know. "That's completely fine by me, I only wish to have the chance to speak with him."

The warrior nods in return before levitating into the air, followed closely by his comrades. Trunks then levitates closely behind them, however the two warriors who were silent slowly float backwards and remain on either side of Trunks in a defensive position.

…

The flight had only taken them twenty minutes, at least by standard Earth time. It was long before Trunks had spotted a semi-large village on the horizon. The Namekian warriors had begun to take their flight path downward and Trunks had followed suit. Upon landing in the village, many of the Namekian villagers had turned to face Trunks and began who the mysterious sword wielding person was.

"Who is that? I wonder..." Many of the villagers had said.

Trunks merely ignored them until the Namekian warrior leader addressed him. "Hey, you wait here. Our Elder will come when he wants to see you."

Trunks frowned at this. "Look, not to be rude or anything but I am kind of running on short time here. I would appreciate it if he came right now."

The warrior shot a glare at Trunks. "Mind you, you're trespassing here on our planet. Our Elder will come when he is ready." The warrior warned.

Trunks merely rubbed his temple. He wasn't going to push them, but if the Grand Elder took more then twenty minutes to come see him, he was considering the possibility of just approaching the hut that the warriors had walked into, despite the consequences. It seemed that ever since Frieza had invaded the planet, the Namekian's had taken a more cautious approach to strangers. Not that he could blame them, he wasn't that friendly with mysterious strangers either.

Five minutes later, a plump Namekian who looked quite aged had stepped out from the hut, the warriors not to far behind them. Trunks was quick to assume that this was 'Moori' the Grand Elder that Gohan had mentioned to him.

"Are you, Moori?" Trunks asks.

Shocks and gasps are heard from the surrounding crowd of Namekian's with many questioning how Trunks knew the name of their Elder.

"I am, and who might you be? My friends here tell me that you are from Planet Earth, or so you claim. How can we trust that you are?" Moori questions, his expression completely calm and devoid of emotion. However, Trunks could sense his slight nervousness.

"My name is, Trunks. Please Moori, you can trust me. I am friends with the one who saved your people from Frieza, Son Goku and his friends Krillin and Piccolo. I was trained by Goku's son, Gohan. You might remember these three from a long time ago when they came to Namek to use your Dragon Balls to restore their friends?" Trunks replies.

Moori slightly smiles at this. "Yes, I remember them very well. I feel your emotions, and I don't think you are lying. I guess we can trust you, Trunks. How are our old friends?"

Trunks frowned at this and looked to the ground before looking back up. "Well, I don't know what to say. They.. died a long time ago. Unfortunately, Son Goku had fallen ill to a mysterious virus and passed away. Not to long after that, our world was attacked by a merciless duo of Androids. To say the least, Earth's greatest fighters fell before their might. I have since destroyed the Androids and avenged them, but it's too late for them. It's been years since they've died.

Many of the Namekian's gasped in shock again at this. Moori's features softened at this, and he bit his lip somewhat awkwardly.

"I see..." he replies. "That's a shame, they were good people. They saved us by putting their lives on the line, it's a shame to here that this has happened to them. If this is really the case, what brings you here to our planet Trunks?"

"Well as you probably already know, Earth had it's own Dragon Balls. Piccolo, the Namekian Warrior living on our world had fused with the Guardian of Earth as a safety precaution after Son Goku's death. However it was in vain as Piccolo still died. Anyways, the point is, is that we've been without our Dragon Balls for a long time. This has allowed those merciless Androids to kill many innocents without the chance of them being revived. To say the least, Earth is in rough shape and we could use our Dragon Balls again to restore the damage and some of the innocent lives that were lost. I'm here to request for one of your people to become our new guardian."

This caused many murmurs amongst the crowd of Namekian's. The warriors shot glances to each other before turning to face Trunks, still maintaining warning glares.

"Well, I know you're not lying. I could sense the disappearance of many energy signatures, no matter how small they were over the last several decades from planet Earth..." Trunks raised an eyebrow at 'decades' but then he remembered Gohan telling him that the Namekian's having shorter years. Moori continued, "We do owe your people a great amount gratitude for defending us against Frieza and his soldiers. So if we could help in anyway by sending one of our own to watch over your planet, we would be more then happy to help."

"Elder, are you sure about this? This man appeared our planet out of nowhere! No spaceship, nothing. Are you sure we can trust him?" One of the warriors questions.

Moori raises a hand to silence the warrior. "Relax, I sense no evil in his heart. This man has nothing but good intentions. We owe the people of Earth a great debt. Besides it's neither of our choices, only if my son in mind so chooses to leave with Trunks."

"And who might that be?" One the villagers asks.

Moori turns to the crowd and smiles. "Dende! Come here my son."

Everyone turns to face a teenage looking Namekian. A very surprised expression rests on his face, however it turns into a smile as he jogs over and stands beside his elder. "This is my son Dende, he was good friends with Gohan and Krillin. He would make a perfect guardian for your planet." Moori says to Trunks before turning his attention back to Dende. "Isn't that right, son? You've always talked about the Earth since we came here."

"That's right." Dende replies before turning to Trunks and offering a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Trunks. It's been my dream to live on the planet Earth, and to see my old friends again. However I guess that's impossible now. But I would still love to be Earth's Guardian! I want to do everything I can to help restore Earth after the tragedy that's befallen it."

Trunks shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you to, Dende. I'm glad you want to help Earth so much, I'm sure you'll be a great help." Trunks knew he his words couldn't be anymore true. While in the past, he saw Dende as a child with his own eyes restore the Dragon Balls within minutes and they were ready to be used at any time.

Moori places a hand on Dende's shoulder and beams proudly. "Be a good guardian, Dende. Make us proud."

Dende smiles and gives a thumbs up. "I'll do my best, elder."

"Well, if you are ready to go, then place your hand on my shoulder." Trunks says.

Dende raises a brow and places his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Oh, ok. How are we leaving this planet?"

Trunks grins. "You'll see in a minute." Trunks turns his attention back to Moori for a minute and offers his hand. This surprises the Namekian Elder for a moment, however he shakes Trunks' hand. "Thanks for everything. We've had a rough time these past few years, so this will end up helping us a lot in the long run."

Moori returns the smile. "It's really not a problem, Trunks. Like I said, your people have done a lot for us in the past, so this is the least we can do. Take care."

The rest of the Namekian's say a quick goodbye to Dende. Trunks places two fingers to his forehead as the Namekian's watch intently. After locking onto Earth's energy signature, Trunks uses Instant Transmission, causing him and Dende to disappear in a flash.

- The Z Legacy -

It had been 4 days since Trunks left, which left Mr. Popo wondering what to do next. Trunks had promised him a new guardian for the Earth, someone to keep him company on the Lookout. Mr. Popo sighed as he knelt down and poured water on the plants from the watering can. It had been seventeen long years since Kami had fused with Piccolo and then ultimately fell with him at the hands of the Androids.

As Mr. Popo was preoccupied in his thoughts, he was soon interrupted by a loud fizzing sound to his right. He fell over anime style and nearly passed out when Trunks and a Namekian child appeared beside him.

"T-Trunks! You're b-back." Mr. Popo stutters as he scrambles to his feet.

Trunks chuckles. "Yeah, I'm back. Sorry about that. Anyways Mr. Popo there's someone I would like you to meet." He says, gesturing to Dende.

Mr. Popo stares at the Namekian child, then smiles happily. "Is this...our new Guardian?" He asks Trunks with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah." Trunks replies. "This is Dende, the Elder on the new Namek said he was perfect for the position."

Dende rubs the back of his head nervously and gives a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Popo."

"Mr. Popo here is the caretaker of the Lookout, he's helped several of the former Guardian's of this planet. He can show you around, and help you out."

Mr. Popo bows politely and gestures for Dende to follow him. "Please, follow me this way. I'll show you to your living quarters and get you set up."

Dende nods and begins to follow Mr. Popo. "Thank you very much."

"Hey, wait! Dende!" Trunks calls out to him.

Dende turns around to face Trunks. "Yeah, what's up?"

Trunks walks forward, and speaks the first thing he wanted to ask Dende since he now had the chance. "Do you think you could reactivate our Dragon Balls, like right now?"

Dende cups his chin with his hand and thinks for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it should be no problem. As long as you have the Dragon Balls here with you, or the Dragon model, then it should be a piece of cake."

"Hmm?" Trunks couldn't help but convey confusion. "I don't think we have the Dragon Balls here, but the Dragon model...what's that"

"Don't worry about it, Trunks." Mr. Popo calls from the corridor entrance. "Follow me, Dende. I have the Dragon model in my room. I can have it out here in a minute."

Dende drops his hands to his side and shrugs, a goofy grin on his face. "Well, there you go."

Trunks clenches his fist and shakes it in satisfaction. "Good, wait for me before you reactivate them. I'll be right back!" He yells as he dashes for the edge of the Lookout.

Jumping forward, Trunks allows himself to glide through the air as he heads down toward the Earth below. However, a realization soon hits him. "Wait, a minute. What am I doing? I can just do Instant Transmission." Placing two fingers to his forehead, Trunks searches out for his mothers energy signature. After finding it, he vanishes in the air, to Capsule Corp.

- The Z Legacy -

Android Sixteen leans back against a tree, in the backyard room which was at one point, thriving with wildlife. The deceased Dr. Briefs and his wife were huge animal lovers, going so far as to even adopt dinosaurs as pets. The room, reminiscent of someone's backyard, or as Bulma dubbed it 'animal central' still held strong even today against the Androids constant attacks. Most of Capsule Corp did, in fact. It was here that the Android whose object was to eliminate Son Goku at one point, reflected on his existence. For the past few days since Trunks' departure, it was here that the Android came to interact with the wildlife and quietly think about the Earth, his new found life and many other things. It wasn't uncommon that the Android would think like this, for this first time ever, since he met Trunks and Bulma, he felt 'human'.

"So, I see you made good friends with Scratch?" Bulma asks, with a wink.

The Android smiles and scratches the black cat, resting on his shoulder. Commonly seen with Dr. Briefs, the cat had found new found companionship in Sixteen. Normally cats wouldn't live above the normal ages between 10-12 years for regular cats, however Scratch was the product of an experiment that allowed him to have an abnormally large lifespan for a cat.

"Hmm..." Sixteen grunts, as his eyes shift toward the ceiling.

Bulma looks toward the ceiling, then back to Sixteen, clearly confused. "What is it, Sixteen?"

"Trunks is back." The Android says with a smile.

Bulma peers around the complex, but see's no sign of her son. "Umm, where is he?"

As if on cue, Trunks appears in front of his mother and Sixteen. Shocked and surprised, Bulma falls backwards at Trunks sudden appearance in front of them.

"Oh, hey mother. Sixteen! I'm back." Trunks says as he bends down and offers his mother a hand to help her up.

"Yes, I can see that." Bulma replies with a scowl, however she quickly smiles. "I'm glad that you're finally back. How did it go? Wait, hold a second. That technique you just used, is that...?"

"Instant Transmission? Yeah, it is." Trunks replies. "I learned it from Goku during my time away."

Bulma nods, and stares solemnly at her son. "So you really did make it to the Otherworld? I'm glad that you go to meet your real father, and Goku, and got to see Gohan again. It must've been wonderful."

"It certainly is, father says hi by the way." Trunks says with a wink. Upon seeing his mother blush, Trunks decides to quickly change the subject before his mother rants on again about the 'good ole days'.

"Anyways, I want you to come with me to the Lookout. I brought someone back with me who you might recognize, and also I want you to see something you might appreciate." Trunks then turns his attention to Sixteen. "You can come to if you want. Just place your hand on my shoulder."

Bulma and Sixteen comply, and Trunks places his fingers to his forehead, using Instant Transmission once again.

- The Z Legacy -

Upon appearing at the Lookout, Trunks takes a moment to regather his energy. As Goku had warned, Instant Transmission eats up a lot of energy when the technique is first learned, however the downside could be over come with time and training.

"I remember this..." Bulma breathes. "I've only been here once, but it feels like just yesterday when I saw it for the first time. The architecture is magnificent."

"It certainly is." Sixteen comments.

"Trunks!"

The trio turn around to see Dende and Mr. Popo walking out from the living quarters of the Lookout. In Dende's hands lies a small looking glass globe with a marble base, almost like one of the ones you see at someones home as a Christmas decoration. Inside is a miniature stone dragon, which Trunks assumes to be the 'Dragon model' that Dende and Popo had referred to.

"I see you brought some guests. The rebirth of an eternal dragon truly is a sight to witness, I'm glad you brought them along." Dende says as he bends down in front of them and places the model on the ground.

"Hey, Dende. You remember my mother, Bulma? She was on Namek when you met Gohan, Krillin and the other fighters from back in the day."

Dende looks up at Bulma for a moment. "Ah yes, I remember you. How are you?"

Bulma shakes his hand and smiles. "Good, I remember you as well. You were just a small kid back then, you've certainly grown Dende."

Dende chuckles. "Haha, yeah. Anyways, how about it then?"

The others nod, which prompts Dende to outstretch his palms in front of the model. Dende then mutters an incantation in the Namekian language, as the sky begins to darken. After taking a quick moment to look around at the surrounding darkness, Trunks turns his attention back to Dende and the Dragon model. The inside of the globe is enveloped in white light as an orange hue surrounds it. A few moments later, a large beam of white light shoots out from inside and up into the air where it splits into seven separate beams, one for each Dragon Ball.

After a few minutes, Dende lowers his palms as the glowing light disappears and the natural lighting from the sun comes back to Earth. Inside the globe, the Dragon model no longer remains.

Dende turns to face them with a smile. "It's all done. Whenever you find the Dragon Balls, the Dragon can be summoned anytime you want."

Bulma's heart skips a beat at this. Many memories come flooding back to her, times of when she first met Goku and their first Dragon Ball hunt, and all the others time the Dragon Balls came in handy for them. It was just so hard to believe at the moment, the Dragon Balls were really back.

"Thanks son, I needed to see this and have this reassurance. First thing were doing tomorrow is going on a hunt for the Dragon Balls."

Power Levels

Trunks – 185,750,000 (Suppressed – 18,000)

Namekian Warriors – 45,000


End file.
